


Gesture

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Legion, christmas gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: Sara and Leonard agreed on no gifts for Christmas; so they are supposed to do a gesture instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I have been putting this off for the longest time ever.   
> I have started writing this in the end of November and I finished it like a week ago.   
> I had been debating on if i will post this or not, but i really wanted to post something smutty for Christmas.   
> Hope you enjoy it and happy reading!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all rights to the CW network.

“So what are you and the evicted criminal doing for Christmas?” Asked Laurel and Sara couldn’t help but snort at her sister’s ridiculous nickname for her boyfriend. “Are you coming to Detective West’s Christmas dinner?”

“We might; but there will be one too many cops in one room for Leonard’s taste. And you know his name is Leonard, and not evicted criminal; right?”

Laurel shrugged as she handed the cashier in the clothing store her credit card and typed in her password.

She and Sara walked out of the shop and began walking down Central City’s streets that were beginning to turn white from the snow that fell from the dark sky.

“Well, his record might be erased, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t do those things. I know it; and dad knows it too.”

“If you would actually talk to him, instead of judging him from afar, you would see that he has changed. He didn’t leave the things he did define him. He changed Laurel; he changed for me. And he is pretty charming.”

“I will give him a chance; but only because it’s the holidays and I have to have a good spirit. And I would rather not think of him as charming. We have a history in stealing boyfriends.”

“Still playing this card, Laurel?” Laurel barked a laugh as Sara nudged her shoulder.

“And he may be charming as you say; but that doesn’t change the fact that he will probably steal your Christmas present.”

“Oh, we are not doing gifts this Christmas. We thought we could do a gesture to one another; this being our first time spending the holidays out of the Waverider.”

“Do I really want to know what you will do?” Laurel questioned and Sara smiled evilly.

“Nope.” She sang. “But I’ll make this the best Christmas gesture he ever received.”

“Okay, okay; too much information!” shrieked Laurel as Sara stuck out her tongue to her sister.

 

“Sara?” Leonard echoed as he set his cold gun on the dining table; after closing the door behind him. He took notice of the dim light on the hallway and then saw the lit candles all along the kitchen counter. “You back, Canary?”

Sara must have decorated the house while he was out, because now in the empty corner of the living room, there was a tall Christmas tree, decorated with blue and silver ornaments and twinkle lights on it.

There were not any more lights on, except of the tree’s and the candles, but he could clearly see that underneath the tree were stacked presents, wrapped in blue wrapping paper with tiny snowflakes on them; even though him and Sara had agreed on no presents. At least, he wasn’t the only one who had broken the agreement after all.

“One minute!” Sara told him from down and the hall; and Leonard, sensing that something was up; pulled off his parka and sat in the comfortable sofa with a smirk on his face.

After a while, heels were heard on the wooden floor and suddenly, Sara walked inside the living room in a full Christmas outfit; complete with the super short skirt; the tight top that exposed a lot of cleavage and a pair of stockings that were held by garters. She had even put on a Santa Claus hat.

_“Merry Ho Ho, Lenny.”_

“I told you not to call me that, but… nice gesture.” Leonard drawled as he stepped closer to the enticing blonde.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, as his fingers toyed with the bobble of her red velvet Santa hat.

“Aren’t you gonna unwrap your gift?” Sara asked him in the slurty voice that she knew made him go weak in the knees.

Leonard’s arms weren’t idle either; as soon as she spoke, he lowered them and smoothed the fur in the hem of her skimpy skirt.

“Well, I’m not supposed to do that until Christmas morning, but as you know; _I am not one to wait,_ Sara.”

He leaned down and caught her lips; sweeping her off of her feet in the process and holding her up by the waist, as he kissed her hungrily- _almost possessively_ one could say. His tongue moved against her mouth and when they broke apart; his mouth went to work on her soft neck; sucking and biting her skin, making sure to leave marks that were going to show everyone that she was his.

Sara wasn’t used to belong to _a man or a woman_ ; in fact, the only person she used to belong to was herself- but she couldn’t help but adore Leonard’s sudden possessiveness towards her. The blonde had found herself enticed by the mysterious man from that first night in the rooftop, and now; 2 years later and after everything they had been through, if anyone would ask her to who she belonged; she would say his name in a heartbeat. _Leonard. Her home._

He still held her tight by the waist as he started walking towards the couch, where he placed the woman.

Sara let out a small sound, as Leonard kneeled on the other side of the furniture and took off her heels; before his mouth rushed to touch the skin that wasn’t covered by her stockings. He carefully removed the garters off each of her legs and let his mouth kiss the skin they exposed as he removed them.

Meanwhile; Sara had each of her legs on his shoulders; her eyes and breathing showing just where she craved his attention at the moment.

Leonard licked his lips, as he began kissing his way between her thighs. Sara was desperate to take off the offensive skirt and be skin to skin with Leonard; even though in reality it didn’t cover much, but soon the man caught her hand and stopped her.

_“No. It stays on.”_ He whispered to her and the heat in his eyes as he spoke made Sara nod and lay back again.

Without any warning, Leonard’s mouth finally came in contact with her warm center and Sara could hear herself scream in pleasure as every nerve in her body was on edge by Leonard’s clever tongue and fingers.

By the end of his ministrations; she had been gripping Leonard’s head and was pushing him deeper, wanting the sweet torture to end and go on forever at the same time.

He wiped his mouth and looked up at Sara to find her observing him with her eyes half closed from the remaining ecstasy.  

“Was this a gesture to me or to you, Canary?” He asked, as Sara sat up and composed herself.

“Oh, Len; we are just beginning…” She mumbled in his ear, before pushing him down the couch to sit, and smirking.

Sara climbed on the man’s lap, and then proceeded to straddle him. Her tongue trailed down Leonard’s neck, making sure to leave some marks of her own behind. She soothed his skin, before sucking it and enjoying the low moans that escaped his mouth.

Soon enough, the woman had thrown his sweater and undershirt off of his boy and had Leonard with only his pants on. She lost no time as she went on her knees in front him and pulled down his pants; smirking at _just how excited he was for his gift_.

 She took his length in his mouth and Leonard couldn’t help but gasp at her brave action. Their eyes locked as Sara made him grunt and moan, and later, even scream out his release.

She then proceeded to stand back up; wiping her mouth and then smiling at the man innocently.

Leonard lost no time, as he threw his pants to the growing pile of their discarded clothes and took Sara in his arms.

He moved towards the couch again, but Sara stopped him.

_“No, Lenny. It’s Christmas and you have to give me your gift here.”_

_She looked at the new plush rug that they had purchased from their last mission in Morocco; and smiled._

The ample space in their living room, made it really easy for the couple to lay on the carpet and still have a lot of space available for them to move in.

Leonard climbed on top of Sara; finally releasing her of that way-too-tight top and starting to tease her chest. His hands moved from there; to her toned stomach and then took off her skirt; leaving her bare under him.

Sara squealed, as icy cold hands gripped her hips and fire hot lips tortured her skin. Leonard lost no time as he captured Sara’s lips with her own and made her release needy moans, with his tongue stroking hers and his fingers ghosting on her most private area.

“If you won’t stop teasing me then I will have to do something about it.” The woman stated and Leonard didn’t warn her, as he buried himself inside of her and made her gasp. _“Oh, god.”_  

“Not quite.” He whispered in Sara’s ear and started to move in slow and deliberate thrusts; which soon grew faster, until they were almost erratic. Sara had her hands gripping the man’s wet back, fingers tracing over his scars as he bit and nibbled new ones on her skin.

Near the end; she had locked her legs around the man’s waist; begging him to go deeper, if that was even possible and Leonard had obliged, thrusting into her harder and faster; until the moment she screamed out her climax and he followed her suit.

Once they had both recovered; Leonard grabbed a blanket from the couch and layed next to Sara on top of the rug. He pulled her closer and she snuggled in his chest; sated and blissful.

_“You still haven’t done your gesture.”_ Sara reminded him.

“Trust me, Sara. I plan to.” He warned, as his fingers traced down her forearm.

_“Something tells me that we have a new Christmas tradition.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Super vulnerable now, lol.   
> Happens every time i write smut.  
> I was actually inspired by Spoby from Pretty little liars in the Christmas episode "How the -A stole Christmas".   
> So, i really hoped you liked it and yeah... That.   
> You know; leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed and thank you always for reading!   
> Next up is Christmas fluff; like REALLY FLUFFY.


End file.
